Picture Flamed
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: Yuki Juudai is a photographer working for Jun Manjoume, and said boss wanted a picture of someone new! He finds a person, a bluenette with sea-green eyes, Johan Anderson. The brunette took pictures of Johan. Spiritshipping, OoC/AU, Juudai's PoV.


**Picture Flamed**

**Warnings:**Yaoi (boyXboy), slight risk of Character Death ( Optional ).

**Pairings:**One-Sided Rivalshipping, and Spiritshipping.

**Summary:** _Yuki Juudai is a photographer working for Jun Manjoume, and said boss wanted a picture of someone new! Someone, who is kind, and mysterious! As The brunette took the job, he found an abandon building, and senses someone is there. He goes to check it out when he finds the person, a bluenette with sea-green eyes, Johan Anderson. The past few days, the brunette took pictures of Johan, even though said bluenette wanted at least one or two pictures. One night, the brunette found out that the building where Johan is was caught on fire! Will he save Johan? Or is it too late? Spiritshipping OoC/AU._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had this lying around for a while. So, Juudai ( or everyone else ) might be OoC. I support Seme!Juudai X Uke!Johan now. THIS was when I was a Fanon girl myself. ULG. So, well, I'll re-type it later. First, tell me what you think. =3<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>X-X-X-X<strong>

(( **A/N:**I ain't use to A POV yet, but this'll be Juudai's POV. The whole story. So please, don't flame me if the story sucks! Even if it's someone's POV. TmT ))

He slammed his wrists on the desk, and growled. "Okay, drop-out, you better not screw this one up! You're the best photographer we have!" He crossed his arms as he straightened out. "I need a picture of someone new." He smirked. "And trust me. I've seen '_almost_' everyone in the city." He scowled. I blinked.

"Almost? What do you mean? You know everyone in the city!" I pouted.

He rolled his eyes. "I know there's someone out there to whom I haven't met! I know there's someone who can see spirits like you and I. I can see certain things, and I see abnormal activity, because there's someone else I don't know in the city. Now go, and look for him!" He growled.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "What is the '_abnormal activity_', Manjoume."

"That is Sanda to you!" He barked. "And the abnormal activity is, I can see spirits I've never seen before! Haven't you noticed anything '_abnormal_'?"

That stumped me... I _did_see something abnormal, and It wasn't just spirits, but I could sense another presence in the city, who can see ( and/or has ) spirits. I nodded, showing him I understand, and grabbed my trusty camera. My boss... If he hated me, then why couldn't he put someone else on the job... Oh wait, I'm the only one he trusts, because like he said, I'm the best photographer there is... Then why pick me?

Ahh, well there's no time for that, I gotta find this... Person. Maybe he's kind, or maybe he's mean. I don't know, but I gotta find him... For my boss.

Now where to look...

**X-X-X-X**

As we walked around the city, I couldn't believe it. He was right. Everyone does know Manjoume! How did he do this?

I frowned... Never mind that, I gotta do my job.

I walked up to a random prostitute, I showed him a picture of my boss, Jun Manjoume. "Do you happened to know this man?" I asked. Said man nodded his head. "Yup. He's your boss, isn't he?" I nodded, a bit surprised.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "He keeps talking 'bout you."

I rolled my eyes. Figures. I gave a friendly smile and politely bowed. "Thank you for your time, I was just asking around."

As I walked away, and I stopped a few minutes after... D-Did I see...?

I see a purple cat like figure.

I blinked. I followed.

Where is it going?

**X-X-X-X**

As I followed this purple cat figure, I stopped when I noticed it was going to an abandoned building... It looks like rather a ship, or a a play area for the kids... Either way, It's abandoned. I watched it in awe before I walked up the steps to go into that building.

Inside... Was like being inside a pirate ship. It's all messed up, and all dusty. This place has been abandoned for a long while now.

The purple cat like spirit ran inside the captain's cabin to where I hear a small moan of annoyance.

"Ruby... I-I'm trying to sleep." Said the voice. My eyes widen when he all of a sudden gasped. I froze...

Who is this guy...?

He walked up, I was still frozen, and he removed the curtain, revealing his face...

He has sea-green eyes, and cerulean hair. Much to that, it was a good shade of blue. My eyes widen when his does the same.

"Who are you?" He asked, in a calm tone. I grinned.

"My name is Yuki Juudai." I bowed slightly in respect. He chuckled.

"My name is Johan Anderson." He grinned. "Just call me Johan."

I reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Johan." He nodded, and reached out to shake mine. I didn't know there was another person in this city besides me and Manjoume who can see spirits. Him? He owns spirits, I can tell. Just by the touch of his hand... Wait? How would I know that?

"Well, It's nice to have company, but I'm afraid I'm going to ask you guys to leave." Johan said, breaking my thought.

My eyes widen, "Wait, what? We just met!"

He placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry. I _live_here, believe it or not."

"You _live_here!" I yelled, shocked by all this. He nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, Ruby here was just being herself; she didn't mean to lead you here."

I gasped. "W-Wait!" I yelled... I wanna do something.

He looked at me, grinning softly. "Hmm?"

I swallowed... One, because I'm nervous, and two... It's my job. I looked at Johan with a small smile.

"C-Can I take a picture of you?" I held up the camera, and I was sure my face was red. It was hot.

Johan placed his hands on his thigh, and chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Sorry. I don't want my picture taken. I'd like my privacy."

I blinked. "Please!" I begged.

He gave a small smile. "No."

"Just a few?"

"Nope."

"Not just one?"

"Sorry."

I felt hurt... Why does it hurt?

"P-Please?"

I looked at him in the eyes while he did the same.

"Please?" I begged once again.

He rose an eyebrow. He crossed his arms.

Still... Why did it hurt? I still had no idea why...

He grinned.

"Okay, Juudai. _One_picture. Understand?"

I gasped. "Really!"

He nodded. "Yup. I'll pose for you and everything, but _one_picture, okay, Juudai?"

"Oh thank you!" I yelled, hugging him. "Thank you very much!"

He grinned. "You're welcome. Hurry please?"

I stood back, and I held up the camera. He posed like he said he would, and... Wow, this is going to be a nice shot.

_Snap._

Perfect. I got it. He smiled and walked up. "How do I look?"

I walked up, and smiled.

"I would have to develop the camera, Johan."

"Oh." He smiled. "Well. I'll wait. Maybe I'll let you take another picture." He winked. I blinked. Really? I smiled.

"Oh, well, okay. I'm the best there is for a photographer, Johan. You won't regret it!" I promised.

I grinned. I met someone new. Mission accomplished. Now to... Well, I feel I can't send this picture to Jun Manjoume yet... I gave a small smile to Johan and bowed politely in respect, and turned to leave...

"Juudai." He softly said.

I stopped... I swore my heart did too...

"...Come visit anytime, friend." I could hear his smile. I smiled softly...

"Okay... Thanks, Johan."

I walked off, leaving Johan alone.

He seems so nice...

**X-X-X-X**

"_**WHAT!**_" Yelled my boss in anger.

"That's right. I didn't find anybody new." I lied.

He growled. "Well... Fine someone new! Like tourists, or something! Anybody! Just find someone new!" He growled.

I blinked. "What 'bout those '_abnormal_' spirit things you and I have been sencing?"

"Forget it!" He barked. "Just find someone new!"

He started ranting 'bout me being an idiot and all that. I watched... He's just blowing steam... I sighed as I spaced out...

Thinking of Johan...

Maybe I should visit him... First give a few days, then find his '_house_' and maybe take another picture, because he looks like a pirate. He has frails around o where the sleeves are, so I guess he'd look awesome in a pirate hat. I giggled at the thought. Maybe I'll bring a pirate hat... Beg him for another picture. I grinned. I wonder how he'd look during the first picture though? First I have to develop the camera, and see how he does loo-

"I'm talking to you, Drop-out!" Yelled Manjoume, interrupting my thoughts.

"H-Huh!"

He growled. "I asked what you were giggling for?" He glared. My eyes widen. Whoa, I didn't realize I was giggling, and I caught his attention. I think it's just... I'm skating on thin ice. He narrowed his eyes. "Well?" He asked. I shook my head, to snap out of my thoughts, and looked at Manjoume.

"Just a thought, Manjoume-San." I replied.

"Sanda!" He yelled. Obviously annoyed.

"So?"

"So, you should be able to respect your boss at all times, and 'never' disrespect me. I'm your boss, and I could fire you at any second. So, I'm asking, what are you giggling about, drop-out?" He growled. I sighed.

I had to tell him... At least part of the truth, without telling him about Johan. I cleared my throat, and blushed slightly, thinking of Johan, but also probably embarrassed. "Pirates." I replied.

Manjoume rose an eye brow. "Pirates?"

I nodded. "Pirates. I giggled at the thought of pirates... I thought it'd be funny if Pirates all of a sudden came in here, and asked us to drink tea with them... That'd be out of character, right?" I tried to give a convincing smile. Manjoume leaned over, and looked at me in the face, judging if I was lying or not.

I'm so bad at lying, because I can't lie. I seriously can't. People can tell if I'm lying or not, so this time, I tried my best. I placed what I have currently have in my head, which is pirates asking us to have a cup of tea... I giggled. That would be silly.

Manjoume back up, and leaned back on his chair. "Focus, drop-out." He hissed. I grinned. He believed me.

"Okay." I quickly bowed, and looked at him straight in the eyes... Which were grey and cold as usual.

"Just... Go outside, Okay, drop-out. Okay? I got a headache." He rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

I nodded, and did as he was told, leaving the room. "I'm taking my break." I said before I left. "I'm going to be gone for a few days, so, don't bother." He looked him, and smiled. "Okay?" I walked out the door, leaving my boss.

I have plans.

**X-X-X-X**

Few Days Later...

I walked up to the phone in my apartment. Someone was calling.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_The photos you developed is here, ._" Said the guy on the phone. I grinned.

"Thank you."

"_You're welcome._" They hung up.

I know the guy. I giggled, and hung up too. I looked around for my red coat, and my eyes widen.

"Aibou!" I yelled. My aibou, Hane Kuriboh, is looking around, but I know what it's looking for.

"My camera is not for playing with, aibou."

It squeaked. It few up to me, nuzzling my cheek. I sighed, and petted it's back. Behind the wings, it loves it.

"I gotta go get pictures. After that, I'm going to take more pictures. I'll be back, but just to get my camera, so please don't play with it. It's not a toy. Okay, aibou?" I looked at it, and smiled. It nodded, showing me it understood. I smiled.

"Good. I'll see ya then."

Perfect. I finally got the photo of Johan. Now to see how it came out... I might show him too if it came out good. I grinned.

It looked perfect the way he posed.

**X-X-X-X**

I walked up the abandoned building, and smiled. Johan's house. It seemed cool.

I stepped up the stairs and walked in, looking around in awe. The placed looked different.

There's candles everywhere. It smelled nice.

I slowed walked up until Ruby squeaked. I stopped to see Ruby in front of me.

_Bii._

I blinked... It's almost like my aibou's squeaks.

'_Kuri_' it would say. I kneeled down.

"Hey, Ruby. Have you seen Johan anywhere?" I asked. Ruby shook her head, and looked up. I blinked I looked up too.

A horse. A horse with wings! I jumped, startled by the sudden presence. "Whoa!"

The spirit horse neighed, loudly. It landed in front of me. I panted, relived a bit that it's a spirit, but the sudden appearance was unexpected. I stood up straight, and looked at the horse in the eyes... It had gems like Ruby does. What kind of spirits does Johan have?

"_Hello, Juudai._" Said the horse. I blinked. It knows my name.

"Hello... Erm."

"_Oh, pardon me. I'm Sapphire. Sapphire Pegasus._" It neighed. I grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Sapphire." I bowed in respect. It bowed its head too. "_Nice to meet you too, Juudai. Johan talked all 'bout you._"

I blinked. He did? I blushed slightly. He did. I grinned, and petted Sapphire. "That's... Nice. We just met though."

Sapphire neighed. "_Ahh, apparently you have no idea. He talked about certain things, like-_"

"Shh! Sapphire!" Yelled someone in the room, sounding awfully embarrassed. I smiled. It's Johan! I grew excited when he walked in, rubbing his eyes. Must've been taking a nap. I giggled, and reached out to shake him hand.

"I'm here for the picture as I promised to show." I said. He nodded, and shook my hand.

"Awesome, Juudai. Can you show me?"

I nodded. "Here it is." I pulled out the photo, and held it out to show Johan. He took the photo, and looked at it...

As he was looking at the photo, thoughts came to mind. First of all, he was talking to his spirits about me when we only met like... A few days ago? We've never seem each other since then, so why, and how would he know such things? When I looked at Ruby, I think, '_Hey... Maybe she'd be the perfect playmate for my aibou, Hane Kuriboh._' I smiled. Perfect playmate, eh? I tried to hold a giggle. Ruby and Hane Kuriboh... I bet they'd get along.

"Juudai!" Yelled Johan in front of me.

"Hu-Huh!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Johan. "Y-Yeah?"

"I said the picture's very good! I see you even caught Ruby, but they'd think that's an illusion, Juu-Chan." He grinned.

I grinned too. His grin is just... Cute. He handed the picture back. I took the picture, and looked at him in the eyes. "So, I wanna ask you a question."

He chuckled. "No. Not another picture, Juudai." I pouted.

"How did you know?" I swung the bag I had.

He looked down to see the bag. "What's in the bag?" He rose an eye brow. I grinned. I pulled out the only thing in there, which was a pirate hat.

"Please?" I begged.

His eyes widen, finally getting it. "N-No! Not with that thing on my head!" He blushed slightly. I smiled. It was cute. I walked up to him, I pouted. "Please, Jo-Kun?"

"Not in a million years!" He hid his face in his hands, hiding his blush. I giggled. Gosh, it was adorable.

"Please, Jo-Kun!" I pouted again... Strange. I didn't hurt like last time. I knew he's gonna give in somehow. I handed him the hat, giving the best sad face I could ever had. He looked at me with those eyes. Sea-Green. Lovely.

"Okay! You can take _one more_picture." He said, giving in. I smiled. I knew it.

"Oh gosh! Thank you very much!" I hugged Johan again. I couldn't help but nuzzle Johan's chest... It was warm.

He sighed. "Just hurry up, Juudai." I gave him one more squeeze, before I took out my camera.

He placed on the pirate hat on his head, and sighed, looking at me expecting the picture to be taken. I smiled. He really does look like a pirate. I giggled, and held up the camera. This is going to be a good shot. He posed, like a pirate would.

_Snap._

Perfect! I got the picture. I looked at Johan, and he walked up, smiling at me. I smiled back. This'll be a good picture. I placed my hands on my hips, and looked to where Johan was standing. "Looks like I also caught Sapphire this time." I commented. I chuckled.

"Not like no one will believe it. I can be edited, believe it or not." I blinked. How? Besides the fact I can eastilly color over it, but then again. I smiled, an idea came to mind. If anyone ever asks, I know exactly what to say. No one will believe it, but it's also half the truth. Unexpected, five more spirits appeared. All have gems on their bodies. My eyes widen. Wow, he has... Seven spirits. I have a lot more, but his spirits I've never seen before. They have gems, and they all look very friendly, even this Tiger next to me-Whoa! Unexpected, once again. I was startled.

Johan laughed. "I have seven spirits. Maybe eight if you count my Dragon." I blinked. He has a dragon! I was surprised. He laughed again at my expression.

"These are my Gem Beasts, Juudai. They're my family." He grinned. "I have a Dragon, but it's barley around, only during special occasions, such as a sudden break in, or a burning fire(1). I really don't wanna get out of here. I mean, I just met you, and all, but I feel... We should be best friend, ya know?" He sadly looked down.

I looked up, looking up at the burning lanterns, and candles.

He looked at me, and gave me a reassuring smile, though... He patted my back. "I promise I won't leave, Okay?"

I sadly looked down. "How can you do a promise you can't do? I don't even know what you're talking 'bout..."

He looked at me... Stared actually, running some thoughts through his head. While some thoughts ran through my head... What is he talking about? What does he mean? He's talking as if we'll never see each other again...

"You know what, Juudai." I started. I looked at him. He gave a smile, but it was sad. "I promise I'll find you if something did happens. Wait here when something happens, because I'm planning to come back here if something does happened." He gave me a thumbs up. I blinked... What?

"Cheer up. You know I ain't going anywhere..."

I smiled. "Okay."

We both stood up, and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Well, I gotta go now." I started. "I work at a company, and I need to find a picture of something, before my boss gets man and fire me..." I looked down, sadly, and stared at his chest... I blushed. Okay, bad place to look.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked up to his face. "Will I see you next time, Juudai?"

I grinned. "I will."

"Great. I'll see ya then." He waved.

I waved back, "Until then."

I left, feeling something weird... Like I'll never see him again. I sadly looked down.

"This is for Johan."

**X-X-X-X**

Few More Days Later...

I sighed as I leaned back on my couch. My aibou next to me. I grinned at it.

"Aibou." I started. It looked at me. "I found the perfect playmate for you."

_Kuri!_

I nodded, giggling. "She's real cute to."

My aibou flapped its wings, showing it was real happy. I giggled.

_Riiiiing! Riiiiing!_

I sighed as I stood up to get the phone.

"Hold on." I sighed, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_The photos you developed is here, ._" Said the guy on the phone...

I smiled. "Thank you."

"_You're welcome._" Once again, perfect pictures. Now to see if Johan is available.

_Kuuuuri! Kuuuri!_

I gasped, after I hung up. '_What did he say?_'

_KUUUURI!_

I ran in the room where my aibou was. I looked at the TV... Yes, I was watching the news, but important times like this, I SHOULD watch them... Oh no...

"It appears the fire scared everybody." Said the news lady. "But, there's no need for alarm, because this unexpected fire was caused by lanterns, and candles hanging from the ceiling. One witness was at the scene, but now he seemed to have vanished. The abandon building known as the Pirate Playhouse, was burned down. In other news-"

No... NO!

"Jo... JOHAN!"

Tears already starting the roll down my face.

I ran right out the door, hoping I'm not too late.

**X-X-X-X**

As the scene, I ran straight into the building when a policeman stopped me.

"Hey, Hey! This is going to be broken down. No one's allowed in there, Youngman."

"B-B-But someone was in there! He was _living_there!"

"Sorry kid, play elsewhere." He mumbled 'bout something 'bout Kids imaginations these day. Tears ran down my face as I fell to my knees as I watch the building burn... Johan. He was no imagination. He was real... And he made me happy.

I can't believe it... He's gone...

Tears rolled down my face, as more thoughts came into mind...

Johan was no imaginations, and this isn't a dream(2)... And now he's gone. Johan was real, and he made me come to reality. Reality... That's right. This is reality. What's more scarier then hell anyways? This... Losing the one you love very much, and I'm... I'll... I...

Johan...

**X-X-X-X**

Days Later... Unknown...

Manjoume rubbed the bridged between his eyes. He looked at me in the eyes, and I just sat there, not caring anymore on what he says. He walked up and kneed down so he's face to face with me. I shut my eyes tight. Just in case he yells, or if he's pissed. I could feel tears starting to come.

"Juudai." He started...

...Did he just...?

I open one eye, and looked. He looked concerned. I opened both eyes. Tears rolled down. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked at me in the eyes.

"Juudai... I think you need a break. A long break. You're been acting up ever since the adandoned '_Pirate Playhouse_' burned down..." He sighed, and looked down.

"If I were to find out, you yelled someone _lived_there, right?"

I nodded slowly. He stood up. "So you _did_find someone new... But you fell in love with that person..."

My eyes widen. How did he...? He narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't done anything but go there to meet her... Then I would've protected her, right?"

I choked. Tears rolling down even more. He assumes _**HE'S**_ a GIRL! I shook my head hard, and ran out, without another word.

I quit.

That's right. I quit.

If I can't see my Johan again, then why should I even be a photographer if it reminds me of _HIM_!

Tears flew out as I slammed the door...

I'll never love again if he's gone.

Johan...

I guess I'll never forget you.

**THE END...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>What do you think? Be honest with me, and critics are welcome. I'll re-type this if you don't like it. If you DO, then you tell me. I'll leave it up. =3<strong>****

****(1) Well, It's the whole Idea. Burning fire, the whole idea of the story, but what Johan is talking about is what the Rainbow Dragon does in this story.****

****(2) To me, it _was_ dream. In fact, this whole Idea of a story was a dream.****


End file.
